The Doctor's FAITH
by sherlocks-sonicscrewdriver
Summary: Curiose, amazing, life changing things could happen on a walk in the woods... if you see a certain blue box...
1. Meeting The Doctor

First Meeting

Faith walked the sloping hill she walked everyday that lead from her small studio apartment, where she currently resided, to the small coffee shop on the corner of 5th and Clark. Steam issued from the cup clutched in her gloved hands. She took a sip, burning her tong on the scathing hot hazelnut coffee she had bought only minutes previous. The wind lifted her stray hairs that had escaped her ponytail, whipping her in her eyes, the only downfall to having her hair straightened, a small price to pay compared to battling her gigantic afro every morning if she didn't.

Faith walked in silence, feeling the sharp crisp clean air flow in her lungs and letting it out in a huff, watching the white wispy breaths swirl in the air before disappearing into the surrounding atmosphere. She walked on just about to turn into the trees that lead to her street when a color that didn't belong caught her eye among the yellow, orange and red of the autumn leaves…

The color turned out to be blue, but was more curious was the object its self. A large blue police box…on the edge of a grove of trees…on a hill side...with lights on…electric lights. Faith lifted one hand to the door, the other still gripping the cup, and placed it on the polished wood surface. The door vibrated beneath her fingertips, it felt … _alive_. She jumped back still managing to keep her hand on the door, the hot liquid sloshed over the side of the cup staining her glove. She slid her fingers down the wooden surface until she found the handle, glancing around quickly she tugged gently before sliding inside, closing the door softly before turning around to face the…_**room**_. It was a room. The coffee cup she had been holding so tightly now slipped through her limp fingers, bursting with a splash and splattering her boots. Faith's large brown eyes widened her heart beat erratically against her ribs, but unlike a normal person she did not run or scream. Quite the opposite in fact, she released the door handle and walked cautiously into the room, it was twenty times as wide on the inside of the box than the outside, and at least three times as tall, she could see doors and stair cases leading off in different directions.

Faith spun in a circle before stepping carefully up a ramp that lead to a large metal console in the middle of the room. Levers, dials, and buttons blinked, flashed, and beeped all over its surface. Faith reached out attentively to stroke the dials when she heard a door opening, she turned to see a man enter through the door she had passed through moments before, but before he could spot her he turned back around to face the door and a slight buzzing noise issued from behind his back. She saw him slip something back into his pocket when he turned around and stopped midstride as his dark green eyes met hers. They stood frozen staring at each other, before his eyes slid from her face to the coffee cup that lay at his feet; he stared at it for a moment, before exploding into a ranting fit, "Great! Just great, now I have to clean that up! Who are you anyway? How did you even get in here? I mean-" he yelled, sounding annoyed and exasperated. She could barley believe it, here they stood in this impossible contraption, and all this man could do was yell about spilled coffee. But before he could continue her instincts kicked in and she reacted defensively at once. Faith cut him off.

"There is no reason to shout!" she screeched, and his eyes widened and his aggravated expression turned into one of utter shock and… slight _amusement_, " now," continued Faith straightening her vest defiantly, "I think I'll be asking the questions thank you. Firstly, what is this… box, and how is it bigger on the inside?"

"Well, seeing how I've got all the answers, and you have nothing I want, Why should I answer you?" Retorted the man his voice almost arrogant. Faith's eyes were unyielding hers stayed glued to his, and sure enough they looked like they held all the secrets of the universe…

"Well," said faith, not braking eye contact as she walked around the huge console that stood a barrier between them and stopped about a yard away. " There are already two questions you want answered, I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." At her words a smile had started to creep slowly onto his face intensifying his already handsome features. He had silky brown hair, with bangs that fell into his eyes that were an intense dark green. He was dressed much like a college professor in a bowtie, suspenders and a suit jacket with patched elbows. His pants were tight and almost looked too small for him, and his boots were scuffed and warn in places.

" Fine, I'll play your game, but you go first. Who are you?" he asked beginning to walk in a circle around her. Faith mirrored his steps so that they began to circle each other like boxers before a fight, but neither struck or acted defensively, like some kind of twisted dance. Faith could sense that something was not exactly right with the man in the bowtie, not exactly natural… but she answered the question regardless.

"My name is Faith Evens, now you." She gestured toward him with her chin.

"Faith Evens, I am the Doctor," he said coming to a halt, Faith stopped to. " How did you get in?"

" Doctor who?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Nope, not your turn…" he said still smiling, " answer the question." This time it was Faith's time to smile.

" I walked in, the door, it was unlocked. Nothing remotely interesting," she said her smile widening as his faltered before starting up again, and spreading wider still.

" What is this thing? How can it be bigger on the inside?" She asked sounding breathless, her heart pounded and she could feel it in her ears. The doctor looked a little reproachful at her words, like this was the exact question he had not want asked, or at least not yet. But he seemed to come to a decision, and braced him self for the answer, or maybe her reaction?...

"Once you stepped into the TARDIS you entered another dimension, the size of the space doesn't matter if your going to go to a different dimension, and the TARDIS… is a blue police box that travels throughout all of time and space!" The last sentence rushed out of him all in one breath, he stood waiting with his eyes closed and his arms and legs held tight to his body in expectation, but whatever he was waiting for didn't happen, slowly he opened one eye comically. Despite the fact that his sentence had been rushed, Faith had heard every word, she stood completely still, staring at the man in the bowtie, and his green eye stared back.

Faith's wide chocolate brown eyes followed the doctors every movement, and twitch before speaking, watching as he slowly relaxed, calculating his every step before he took it, always a step ahead like a chess player. "What …are you?" the question was devoid of all emotion other than the curiosity that was boiling in her blood. " Doctor_who_?"

His jaw dropped, his mouth was gapping open like a fish, the result was most comical, but she did not laugh. "Are you serious? Really? Humans are so…human!" he spluttered, as if this explained everything in the entire world. "I _tell _you I have a _**time traveling blue box**_ and you ask me for my name?"

"Yes…I do." Faith replied confidently, "Besides, you sound more like a mad man in a box to me… safe to assume you're not human than I guess."

" You would be correct in that assumption," replied the doctor chuckling lightly. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. Faith arched an eyebrow.

"So… what are you then?" she asked in a conversational voice, but he could here the panic behind the forced nonchalance.

He smiled up at her from ramps end, hand on the railing."A **timelord**, the earlier more advanced humans with two hearts, and I am… almost the last of my kind… But you can call me the Doctor."


	2. Understanding

"So, how you doing' over there…" The doctor shouted from what faith new now to be the chameleon circuit.

"Well, considering that I'm flying through space and time in a time tornado-"

"Time vortex," he corrected.

"yeah that, in an old time London police box that's bigger on the inside than out, to another planet with actual extra-terrestrial beings…in fact I'm talking to a bowtie wearing alien with two hearts right this very second…"Faith trailed off, her voice was ridiculously high and squeaky, and a little hysterical.

"So you're good?..." The doctor asked looking up quizzically.

Faith lay on the ramp of the TARDIS trying not to twitch with excitement and fear. What a strange man the doctor was, and how easily she began to trust him scared her; she always had trouble making friends, so this was all new to her. "Yes, I'm… OKAY." She laughed breathlessly.

"Good," replied the doctor, "because we're here!" Faith shot forward into a sitting position as the floor began to vibrate, and a whooshing sound filled the air, slowly it became still once more. Faith was frozen with anxiety and panic. The Doctor walked from the middle console to stand in front of her. Faith looked anxiously up into his eager expression and then leaned over to peer around his legs at the door of the TARDIS before looking up at him again. The Doctors smile widened as he sensed her unease, he extended her his hand palm up. Biting her lip, she took it, and they bounded to the door. The doctor grasped the handle and squeezed her hand tightly before, looking her in the eye.

"Geronimo!" he whispered and threw open the door, and together they plunged into the dense mist of a new planet.


	3. Pukachians

Faith could feel the thick, dense, sweet mist in her lungs as she inhaled. She glanced nervously over at the doctor, a look of amazement on her face. He was watching her, a knowing smile on his lips, and a spark in his eyes. "Doctor how do you know where we're going if you're not even looking where we're going?" she teased, and his smile widened.

"I don't. They find us, not the other way around…" he whispered. Faith had still been holding the Doctor's hand and she stopped dead in her tracks, pulling him to a stop next to her.

"They? As in an _alien_ they, coming to find us?" Faith's voice raised an octave in fear, and her eyes instantly scanned the area surrounding her, but she couldn't see anything through the cloying mist. The Doctor chuckled, and she turned her glare upon him, and his chuckle turned into a cough.

"Yes, there are aliens coming to find us, but don't worry these ones don't hate me…or at least I don't think they do…" He looked away nervously avoiding her gaze.

"You think!" Faith's voice began to rise in anger this time and she gripped His hand harder.

"Oww! Oww! Hand! Losing Circulation!" He squirmed free, rubbing his hand and looking hurt.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! But you can't just go around telling a girl that the possibly deadly alien coming to find us may or may not hate you!" Faith whined anxiously, and then as if someone had turned off a fog machine, the mist dispersed revealing a lush green grass land, like something out of a Dr. Sues book. And sitting in the Grass about three yards away sat the fluffiest kitten Faith had ever seen… or at least she thought it was a kitten….

"Why is that kitten extremely fuzzy and purple?..."Faith asked an eyebrow arched. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"That is no 'kitten'! That is one of the most dangerous and deadliest animals in the universe!" His voice was high and shrill. Faith only laughed and moved in for a closer look, it had to be honestly one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"Can I touch it?" she asked moving in regardless to stroke the soft fluff.

"No you bloody can't touch it!" But faiths hand was already buried deep in the fuzz, which upon her touch had turned a deep crimson color. And then it spoke.

"_Doctor….we were unaware that you were bringing a friend, but I hope you would inform her."_

Faith immediately drew her hand back in alarm. "Bloody HELL! What just happened, did it just speak!" but as the words left her lips she realized that wasn't exactly right. The voice had defiantly come from the small orange creature in front of her, but its mouth had never opened. She looked back at the Doctor expectantly, and sure enough he was smiling now.

"Told you it wasn't a kitten, what outrageously puffy, color changing, kittens do you know that can use telepathic communication? Faith, these are the Pukachian blood warriors."


End file.
